Revenge!
by tobimadara94
Summary: Sequel to Deidara's Story. Chibiki is out for revenge but is that all she could be after? NarutoxOC KakashixOC *Be sure to read Deidara's Story first* R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge!**

**Chapter 1**

It has been fourteen years since Chibiki's father Deidara died from his battle with Sasuke. Chibiki has learned much during that time. Of course she only had about a year and a half of training with Tobi, who called himself Madara soon after her father's death, before he was defeated by this guy called Naruto.

Chibiki trained by herself after his defeat. She searched for strong people who could teach her some new moves. She was a very strong woman now. Chibiki even learned how to work with the explosive clay her father worked with. She however couldn't do his Ultimate Masterpiece since she didn't have a mouth on her chest like her father.

Currently she was in a small village who has had a lot of trouble with bandits attacking people on their way to their town. The village mayor hired her to take care of those pesky thieves.

Chibiki was flying high above the trees on one of her clay birds. Not too long later she saw the bandit's camp.

_Not very many... Only about 20 of them._ thought Chibiki.

Chibiki took a bite of clay out of her pouch with her right hand mouth and began to mould it into a couple of C3 bird bombs. She made a hand sign and threw them into the encampment. The bombs flew into the heart of the camp and blew up killing 10 bandits in one go.

The bandits were quick to get ready and began to throw stars and shoot arrows at Chibiki who skillfully dodged. She took some more clay from her pouch and created more bird bombs but this time they were C4. She made another hand sign and they took off to kill the remaining bandits. However when they blew up only nine were dead the last was alive and protected himself by hiding behind a large rock.

Chibiki decided to fight him head on instead of wasting chakra and precious clay. She landed about 10 feet away from him and put the clay bird she created to fly around back in her pouch.

"Damn you! You killed my men!" shouted the bandit. Chibiki quickly figured out he was the ring leader behind the attacks.

"Ya well I'm getting paid for it." retorted Chibiki.

The leader charged her with a sword in hand. He sliced upward and Chibiki sidestepped without much effort. She retaliated with a punch to the gut and a round-house kick to the side sending him flying to a tree.

Chibiki took out a kunai knife and dashed to the man slicing his throat in the process. Chibiki being bored with this took out the clay bird in her pouch making it bigger and took off in the direction of the town.

~~~**Back in Town**~~~

Chibiki went into the mayor's office. They had a polite greeting.

"Are those bandits dead and/or gone for good?" asked the mayor.

"Yes. They will not bother this town ever again." replied Chibiki.

The mayor look very pleased and said, "Good! Well here is our payment we agreed on."

He handed Chibiki 10,000 ryou.

"Thank you sir. I will be going now." said Chibiki with a bow.

~~~strongOn the road to Konoha/strong~~~

_Good... I am only about an hours walk away from Konoha. But before I confront Sasuke I should rest for a day so that I am at my best._

Chibiki has heard that after Madara was defeated and Akatsuki fell Sasuke rejoined Konoha after having some sense beaten into him by this guy called Naruto. Chibiki also heard that the guy Naruto was recently appointed Hokage and was incredibly strong.

She soon came to the large gates of Konoha. They were open and she walked in.

"Excuse me miss!"

Chibiki turned to who said that and saw two guys sitting in a booth.

"Yes?"

"Sorry but before you continue you have to sign in on this paper." said the man with the bandage on his nose.

"Sure." Chibiki signed her name on the paper and asked the two. "Is there a hotel around here?"

"Yep." said the other man and he gave her some directions.

Chibiki decided to not go directly to the hotel yet since the day was still young and went to a ramen stand that was close to her. It was called Ichiraku Ramen.

Chibiki walked in and sat on a stool. She noticed that she wasn't the only customer there. She looked to the right of her and saw a man with bright yellow hair, blue eyes, and wearing a long coat with red fire along the rim.

"Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" said the man with a big smile.

"Hello. My name is Chibiki." Chibiki knew who this was. But she didn't have a grudge against him so she can be friendly.

_Hmmm... she looks a little familiar._ thought Naruto. _Oh well. I guess it's my imagination. Anyway she is kinda cute._

Chibiki ordered her ramen completely oblivious to what Naruto thinks of her. About 10 minutes later and after Naruto's 10th ramen he suddenly asked Chibiki, "Hey, um, Chibiki-san do you want me to show you around town? You seem knew."

"Sure." _Is this his way of asking people out? Oh well it can't hurt right? What could possibly go wrong?_

The two payed for their ramen and left to show Chibiki around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge!**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto took Chibiki around town and showed her all the cool sites and great places to train. Chibiki took in as much as she could. They walked around for what seemed like hours. However, their fun didn't last because someone came running toward them yelling, "Naruto! Did you think you could skip out on all your paperwork?"

This new person that was running toward them and beating Naruto senseless had pink hair, brutal strength, and a loud voice.

"S-Sakura-chan. I was just showing a new person around that was all." said Naruto trying to calm this girl called Sakura down. It was then after Naruto pointed this out did Sakura notice Chibiki.

"Hi there!" said Sakura in a cheery voice, which was completely different from before. "My name is Haruno Sakura. What's yours?"

"My name is Chibiki. Nice to meet you." said Chibiki.

"Nice to meet you too." said Sakura.

"Well it's getting late. I'm going to go back to my hotel room. See ya." said Chibiki walking off.

"See ya Chibiki-chan!" called Naruto.

That night Chibiki was coming up with a plan to kill Sasuke. She knew that she was at a disadvantage because of his lightning chakra, she couldn't beat him with taijutsu and she can't use genjutsu.

_Maybe if I stay in the air and drop bombs on him constantly it will begin to wear him out enough to finish him off. Ah well I'll think more of it tomorrow when I buy some more clay._

~~~**The next day**~~~

"Hokage-sama. There have been less missions lately." said the girl elder (don't know her name).

"Yes I do realize that. I am trying to figure out why though." said Naruto.

"Well one of our sources tells us that a young girl has been freelancing missions for a very cheap price and it is taking away our income." said the male elder (also don't know his name).

"Well there are some ways to deal with his I guess." the elders waited for his plan. "We could either get her to join Konoha or we could send out a team to kill her. I prefer the latter if I may say."

"Well if she is able to take away business from one of the great nations then I say we let her join." said Kakashi who appeared out of nowhere.

"But she could be dangerous to us too." said the female elder.

"But she could also be very beneficial too." said the other elder.

"Well elders please tell me what she looks like and give any info of her over so I may send a team to recruit her or kill her if she refuses." said Naruto.

"Yes Hokage-sama." said the male elder. He began to give out whatever info he could muster from their sources.

Chibiki woke up from her sleep. She looked over at the clock next to her bed. It read 7:30 AM.

_Well this is the day I find and kill Uchiha Sasuke for what he did._

She went through her normal morning routine (which is just washing her face, putting her hair like her dad's, and eating) and headed out the door.

_Now if I was Sasuke where would I go?_

Chibiki spent the morning looking for Sasuke. After not finding him she began to get very mad. So she did the next best thing and asked any ninja she could find on his whereabouts. Soon after looking around she saw a ninja who had silver hair which looked like it saw gravity in a different direction and who was reading an orange book (guess who) and jogged over to him.

"Excuse!" said Chibiki.

"Yes? What can I help you with young lady?" asked the silver haired man.

"Sorry to bother you but do you know where Sasuke Uchiha is?" asked Chibiki.

"Yes I do. But why do you want to know?" the silver haired man narrowed his eye.

_She looks too familiar._

But before Chibiki could say something the silver haired man had a kunai to Chibiki's throat.

"Now you will come with me young lady to see the Hokage. You are a bit too suspicous. And by the way my name is Hatake Kakashi." said Kakashi.

"Heh. Show me to the Hokage? You will just waste his and your time but oh well." said Chibiki.

"We will see about that."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Ok! Let's begin another chapter of Revenge! And I'm sorry I haven't posted enough. *Begs forgiveness***

**Revenge!**

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi lead Chibiki to the Hokage tower. When the two got to the Hokage's door Kakashi knocked three times.

"Enter." was the one word that came from the other side.

Kakashi and Chibiki came into the room then Kakashi says, "Hokage-sama I have found a suspicious person within our village."

"Hi Chibiki-chan!" said Naruto in greeting. Chibiki inwardly smirked when she saw Kakashi's shocked face (well shocked eye I guess).

"Hey Naruto."

"So who's the suspicious person Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Actually it was Chibiki-san because she was asking about one of our ninja." said Kakashi.

"Really? Who?"

"Sasuke." said Chibiki beating Kakashi to the answer.

"Why do you want to meet him Chibiki-chan?" asked Naruto who was confused.

"I wanted to ask and show him something." answered Chibiki with another mental smirk.

"Oh. Well Sasuke-teme is out on a mission right now but he will be back in two more days. If you want however I can have him meet you afterwards."

~~~**Out on a mission somewhere**~~~

"Ah-choo!" sneezed Sasuke.

_Heh. someone's talking about me somewhere._ thought Sasuke.

"Oi. You comin' down with a cold sasuke-sama?" asked a random ninja.

"Nah. I'm fine." assured Sasuke.

~~~**Back to konoha**~~~

"Alright. Can he meet me at training ground 7 when he gets back in two days I'll be there all day. And tell him to come alone please." said Chibiki with an innocent expression on her face.

Naruto smiled and said, "Sure Chibiki-chan. I'll tell him when he gets here."

"Really? Thanks! Anyway I'll be going." said Chibiki with a quick bow and left to look around town.

"Did you see it Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"See what?" Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"I mean did you see that she reminded you of someone before?" Kakashi asked again.

"Oh! Ya she did remind me of someone I've met before. Oh well, let's go out for ramen!" said Naruto.

~~~**Streets of Konoha**~~~

Chibiki walked around Konoha taking in on what it offered. She looked around for someplace to eat and saw a bar-b-q restaurant across the street. Chibiki walked in and look around for a place to sit. She saw an empty table behind a team of Konoha shinobi.

Chibiki walked to her table and couldn't help but notice how one of the ninja's ate. He was wolfing down his food like it wasn't going to be there in the next few seconds. Chibiki's eye twitched in disgust be decided to ignore them until...

"Hey! You stole my hair cut!"

Chibiki turned around to see a light blonde haired girl who looked really pissed off. Chibiki rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Ino geez calm down your being too troublesome." said a brown haired guy who looked like he had a pineapple on his head.

"Shut up Shikamaru! This is between us!" said the girl named Ino.

"Now tell me why you stole my haircut! Though I do admit it's flattering that someone wants to copy me." said Ino whose head was growing larger by the second.

"First off I don't even know you so how can I steal _your_ haircut. Second I got my haircut from my dad so stuff it." replied Chibiki as she sat down in her seat.

_Oh this bitch is pissing me off._ thought Ino.

But before Ino could reply Shikamaru butted in again. "Ino stop it. She has a point ya know so come back and eat."

"Fine." And with one last look at Chibiki who was smirking at Ino the whole time she walked back to her seat while mumbling that it her haircut and not anyone else's.

Then the Shikamaru guy turns around and says, "Sorry 'bout her. She gets really troublesome at times."

"It's ok." said Chibiki.

"I can hear you ya know!" yelled Ino.

Shikamaru turned back around muttering about how girls were so troublesome.

"What was that?" yelled Ino again.

"Nothing." said Shikamaru obviously bored.

_This is going to be an interesting stay I can already tell._ thought Chibiki with a mental sigh.

**(A/N) Youthful Love! production will be temporarily postponed until this series is fully completed because of an overload of my brain (and secretly I'm really lazy). **

**So ya.**

**Lee: How unyouthful!**

**Author: *blows ****raspberry*******

**Lee: =(**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) And so begins another new chapter! Also I am making Kakashi 37 in this fanfiction so that he isn't like 44 on a date with an 18 year old (best I could do).**

**Revenge!  
****Chapter 4**

**Last time:****  
**_This is going to be an interesting stay I can already tell._ Thought Chibiki with a mental sigh.

**The next day**

Chibiki woke up at around 7:00AM and went through the normal every morning antics that she developed.

When she stepped out into the day and the busy streets of Konoha did she think about what to do.

_I guess I could train today. And if I'm going to face that Uchiha then it couldn't hurt to practice my taijutsu. _Thought Chibiki.

Chibiki went to one of the training fields. She decided to go to training ground seven since that is where she will be fighting Sasuke and she should get used to the terrain. When she came up to the place did she look around.

_Hmm. A nice clear field that is good a river too. This is a great place to fight him._

She then went to warm herself up by jogging around the field about 20 times which took about an hour at her pace. After that she started to do a set number of punches, kicks, etc. She did this for about four hours.

Right now Chibiki was resting by the river with a towel around her neck (don't know where she got one though). She got about 10 minutes of rest until she heard someone walk into the field and speak to her.

"Hey there miss." Said Kakashi.

"Hey."

"Umm… I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday." Said Kakashi with a hand scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's ok. You were just doing your job. I would have done the same." Answered Chibiki.

Kakashi gave a sigh of relief. "Good because I'd hate to make a pretty girl as you angry at me."

_Wait… Now he's hitting on me? He has no shame but maybe I can play along until he actually tries something. _Thought Chibiki with a mental evil grin.

Chibiki put up the most charming smile she had and said, "Thank you for the compliment Kakashi-kun." Kakashi's eye twinkled at this.

_Kak-Kakashi-kun? Yes! Maybe I actually have a shot at this if I keep it cool. _Thought Kakashi as he did a mental jump for joy.

"Your very much welcome miss Chibiki-chan." Said Kakashi with a bow.

_And here comes the 'ask for a date part'. _Mentally smirked Chibiki.

"Chibiki-chan would you allow me to take you out for lunch and show you around town today?" asked Kakashi with another bow and an eye smile.

_Oh you are quite the charmer Kakashi. _Thought Kakashi as he gave himself a mental pat on the back.

"Why thanks Kakashi-kun. That is very nice of you and I'd gladly take you up on that offer." Replied Chibiki still holding her smile.

_He is good I'd give him that but I can't trust him too much. _Thought Chibiki.

"Great! We can begin whenever you are ready hime-sama." Said Kakashi.

_Hime-sama now eh?_

"Well can we go to my hotel room first I want to take a shower and not smell." Spoke Chibiki.

"Sure thing Hime-sama."

The pair traveled to Chibiki's hotel room and Kakashi was currently sitting on a couch waiting and hoping that with this date he can get lucky. He has been studying his book and followed exactly as it said and it worked!

_Jiraiya-sama is truly a god at these things. _Thought Kakashi.

Chibiki soon came out after her shower and getting dressed in the bathroom.

"Ready Kakashi-kun?" asked Chibiki with a cheery smile.

"Yes!" and before Chibiki could get to the door Kakashi quickly ran to it and held it open for her along with holding out his other arm for Chibiki to hook her arm around while giving his trademark eye smile.

_Heh. Kakashi you sly devil. _Mentally chuckled Chibiki.

The two walked out of the hotel with their arms hooked and looked for a restaurant to eat at. Not too long afterwards did they find the bar-b-q restaurant that Chibiki had her fight with the Ino girl yesterday.

When they walked they were greeted by the great smells of bar-b-q and other foods. When they looked around they saw an empty table in the back and headed straight there until…

"Kakashi my eternal rival! What brings you here and with such a youthful lady hooked in your arms!" yelled out a tall man with huge brows.

_Oh Kami-sama why have you forsaken me? _Thought Kakashi as he thought of an escape for the two of them.

"Oh. Umm…" began Kakashi but Chibiki beat him to it.

"You see we are on a little date right now." Explained Chibiki.

"How youthful!" shouted Gai and Chibiki could swear she saw a sunset behind him with waves crashing behind and everyone sweat-dropped excluding a carbon-copy of the Brows-man.

"Gai-sensei we can't let them out youth us! We must get ourselves a youthful date and if not then I shall run 500 laps around Konoha!" shouted the Carbon-copy.

"Lee you are absolutely right! And if I do not get such a youthful date then I shall run 500 laps around Konoha with only one leg!" yelled out Gai.

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

By now both were crying Tears-of-Youthfulness and ran off to look for 'youthful' dates. While his other two teammates just sighed.

"Sorry about that. Those two are really crazy about that 'youth' thing." Said a brown haired girl with buns.

"It's ok they don't bother me." Said Chibiki.

"Well it bothers everyone else but we are just lucky enough to get used to it." Said the bun-haired girl with an exaggerated sigh.

_I think I'm being left out… I better fix that. _Thought Kakashi.

"Well we should continue on with our date then right Chibiki-chan?" said/asked Kakashi.

Chibiki agreed and they spent the rest of the day looking around and enjoying the town's sights and food. Of course Kakashi did try his move at the end of the date but instead got a punch to the face by Chibiki saying that he shouldn't try that on a first date from now on if he wants to even be able to do it.

_Of course I still had fun. Maybe if he behaves himself he could get a second chance. _Thought Chibiki.

"Hey Kakashi." The said man turned around to see Chibiki in he doorway.

"Yes?"

"A second date is still available if you want to try again." He smiled at this. "But you have to behave yourself the next time."

Kakashi nodded and as he was about to leave again Chibiki spoke again, "And don't follow the rules of that damn perverted book. They don't actually work."

Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly again and let out a nervous laugh.

"See ya Kakashi-kun." Said Chibiki and she walked back into her room.

_She still called me Kakashi-kun maybe I still actually have a chance with her. _Thought Kakashi as he walked back into Konoha's streets.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Yay! The newest chapter to Revenge is up! Gotta post something since I'll be gone for the weekend!**

**Chapter 5- Fight Day!**

Chibiki woke up at 8:00AM after a nice long sleep to keep her refreshed and well prepared for today. This is an important day today.

_Oh this is great! Hehe I haven't been this excited for a fight in a long time. _Thought Chibiki.

Chibiki ate her breakfast and brought a lunch with her in case Sasuke came after lunch and she wouldn't miss him by eating somewhere else. Chibiki walked to the training field she chose, found a rock, and sat down with her legs crossed waiting.

**~~~Two hours Later~~~**

Chibiki began to get tick marks from the waiting.

"Ah! Can the ass take any longer? I've been here for like two hours! Hurry up!" shouted Chibiki to no one in particular.

"Well the ass is here if that's what your worrying about." Said a tall man with raven-black hair and onyx eyes.

"You Sasuke?" asked Chibiki.

"Yes. Now tell me why you wanted to meet me. I just got back from a mission and I want some rest." Demanded Sasuke.

_What is her intention? And why does she look strangely familiar? _Thought Sasuke.

"Well…" began Chibiki reaching into her clay pouch. This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. Chibiki's hand mouth began to chew up the clay and spit it out onto her hand. She molded it into a clay bird and slowly pulled it out. "I guess I just wanted to show some of my creations. See my father wanted to do the same. Introduce everyone to his work…"

Chibiki threw it on the ground and made a hand-sign. The bird went 'poof!' and there stood a larger clay bird. Chibiki jumped onto it. "Do you recognize this?" Sasuke's eyes went wide at this. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

_Tsh. This isn't good. The guy from back then who almost killed me. She looks just like him. She must be his daughter trying to take revenge on me for killing him. This could be trouble if she has the same powers since even though I have an advantage he was still a challenge. _Thought Sasuke.

Chibiki flew up into the air. She was too high for Sasuke to reach with any attacks that could be easily dodged.

Chibiki began to chuckle evilly at Sasuke. "Well then. Shall we begin your death Sas-gay?"

Sasuke winced at the insult. He activated his sharingan. _This is going to suck. Oh well I can figure out a way. Besides I need a challenge these missions are too easy._

Chibiki created some basic bird bombs and threw them down along with a hand-sign to make them fly and go '_boom!'. _Sasuke of course easily dodged these and the birds exploded on contact to the ground.

"Well I now know that you can dodge properly. So how about this? **Chikyū no sutairu: Kureibaburu bakudan!** (Earth style: Clay Bubble Bombs)" Chibiki took some clay into her hands while she said this and put them in front of her towards Sasuke. Then clay bubbles began to form from the mouths of her hands and started to float down towards Sasuke. A constant flow of bubbles came out (think of it as blowing bubbles with gum).

As one neared Sasuke he jumped to the side but when the bubble burst what happened shocked Sasuke. Because instead of a small explosion like he expected due to its size and gentle looking nature instead was a huge explosion that launched him about 25 meters and knocked the wind out of him, not to mention a few little burns.

_Shit! I can't get many hits from those things or else I'm really dead. Man this is troublesome. Oh my god. I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru. Damn it! _Thought Sasuke. _ Well maybe I'll use my Chidori Senbons to destroy them before they get too close to me._

Sasuke formed his Chidori and threw his lightning senbons at the bubbles. Instead of just popping the bubbles and destroying the explosive clay from exploding like Sasuke hoped for the lightning senbons hit the bubbles, the bubbles began to deflate and fall to the ground. Chibiki smirked. Once the deflated bubbles hit the ground they exploded. Lucky for Sasuke the explosion was too far to really affect him. But it was HUGE and WIDE. Even Sasuke was impressed.

_The secret of these bubbles is that the outer layer just holds the air to keep it afloat while the core of the bubble holds the small high explosive. It also is good against the sharingan since it can see the chakra and the core emits chakra I put into it to make it looks like the outside holds the chakra. _Mentally smirked Chibiki.

Sasuke was shocked. _Damn! Could she have possibly found a way to counter the weakness of earth-based jutsu? No that's impossible. You can't counter the weaknesses. Unless… _thought Sasuke. _I admit she is really clever but I am way cleverer._ (As his head grows even bigger than before).

"Hah! I have found your secret to this jutsu of yours!" Chibiki frowned. "Now. Before we continue can you tell me your name so I can remember your name for future memories?" asked Sasuke smirking at Chibiki.

"Tsh. Fine. My name is Chibiki. Now get ready for my Ultimate jutsu!" shouted Chibiki who took out some clay with both of her hands and began another set of hand seals before shouting **"****Kyūkyoku no jutsu: Jigoku no bakudan" **(Ultimate Jutsu: Hell's Bomb). However what appeared in her hand was a small little ball that fits in the palm of her hand.

Sasuke laughed a little before saying, "Hah! That's your Ultimate jutsu? It's so puny!" Chibiki just smirked at this before she flew up high into the sky. Sasuke know looked like an ant.

_This jutsu sacrifices a bit of height for diameter. But it is still too high for any normal shinobi to jump even with chakra. Oh well. We will see what happens right? _Thought Chibiki with a crazed look in her eyes that said 'I'm crazy right now. Run.' She threw the bomb onto the field and once it touches ground the resulting blast will cover about 20 kilometers (dunno the distance from town to training ground and from other training grounds but lets say it's over 20 kilometers for the story 'kay?).

Sasuke prepared himself and studied the little ball that was flying toward the ground.

_Either she has really bad aim or that thing will give off such a huge explosion that aim doesn't matter. I think I'll go with the latter on this. _Thought Sasuke as he went through some seals. _And it's a good thing that I picked up some transportation jutsus from Madara or else I might be in trouble. Maybe the mountain about 30 kilometers from here will work._

The bomb hit the ground as soon as Sasuke finished the last seal. Soon an explosion followed and from the air it looked like a large black, orange, and red swirl just like what Hell's gate would possibly look like. Chibiki marveled at its beauty with sparkling eyes.

_This is what it looks like! Oh my god it' so awesome! And it isn't even fully completed yet! I can't wait to test it out after I mastered it! I hope your proud of my dad I'm almost about to create my masterpiece as well, you won't be disappointed! _Thought Chibiki.

Sasuke appeared on the mountain in time to see the explosion. _Holy Hell. That is f*cking huge. And it looks really amazing to boot. I am actually impressed it's even bigger than her dad's. _Thought Sasuke.

Chibiki stopped marveling at her creation long enough to check to see if he could have possibly escaped. She pulled back her hair that covered her left eye to reveal a camera. This is like her dad but she modified it a bit. While it can still magnify her sight it can also sense chakra thanks to a camera specialist. She began to look around the *cough* forest. She didn't sense anything until she saw a mountain to her left. She looked around and saw a chakra signature on the mountainside.

Chibiki growled at Sasuke surviving her blast and took off to finish him.

**~~~At the Hokage's office~~~**

Naruto was minding his own buisness until he heard an explosion and looked out his window to see a swirl in the distance.

_It's pretty but also suspicious. I'll send ANBU to investigate._ Thought Naruto.

"ANBU!" shouted Naruto then 2 squads of ANBU appeared.

"Go and check out what the was. It looked like it was at training ground seven. Go and report what you find immediately!" ordered Naruto.

"Hai!" they all shouted at once and disappeared.

_What is going on over there? I hope your okay Sasuke. I do hope that Chibiki-chan isn't causing this though._ Thought Naruto desperately.

**(A/N) Done! Bet ya can't wait for the next chapter can ya? Well you gonna! Muhahahaha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Sorry for not updating but I have been really busy with making money. Anyway here is Chapter 6 so enjoy.**

**Revenge!**

**Chapter 6**

Chibiki sped over the forest towards the mountain where Sasuke crouched eyeing her cautiously with his sharingan.

_I gotta end this soon. That bomb took a lot of chakra out of me. _Thought Chibiki.

She threw a couple of shurikan at Sasuke as a distraction while she created three mole bombs.

_These will do the trick. They can tunnel their way through the mountain. _Grinned Chibiki.

Chibiki threw a smoke bomb and while under the cover she made the moles tunnel under the rock.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was behind a rock waiting for the smoke to clear.

_What are those? I can see the chakra but I can't make out what they are. And how are they moving around inside the mountain? _Thought Sasuke. Then a sudden realization hit him just as one of them burst out suddenly from his right. He dodged just in time, as the explosion would've either killed him or left him dangerously burned.

Just as he dodged Chibiki came out from behind him and threw out a right hook to catch him in his face. However, thanks to his sharingan he was able to detect it in time and move out of the way. Sasuke grabbed Chibiki's arm and slammed her into the ground.

Chibiki got up growling. She had a plan. While she distracted Sasuke from the explosive moles the moles would get behind him and stay a certain distance away not moving so Chibiki could push him in that direction and when he was close enough she would jump onto her bird to get away and make him believe she was going to make more bombs and then boom!

The two remaining moles got into place and she began her tai-jutsu match between herself and Sasuke.

_And it's a good thing I practiced my hand-to-hand._ Thought Chibiki.

The hand-to-hand was pretty much repetitive. Strike-block-counter-block-strike again and so on. Chibiki went full on offensive in order to drive back Sasuke.

Seven meters to go. Six. Five. Four. Yes! Almost there!

***Poof!***

White smoke appeared out of nowhere and suddenly two squads of Konoha ANBU appeared. Chibiki narrowed her eyes at the intruders.

"You! How dare you attack one of our shinobi! You are under arrest and will be interrogated upon arrival to Konoha." Shouted an ANBU captain.

_Sh*t. I can't fight two squads of ANBU at the same time plus Sasuke with my Chakra reserves as they are. I'll have to escape. _Thought Chibiki.

"And don't even think about escaping since your bird was destroyed and we have a barrier around this place." Shouted the other Captain.

_Hah. Just like the ANBU huh? Crap looks like I'm caught. _Thought Chibiki.

Chibiki raised her hands up in defeat. "Fine. Fine. You win now lets go already." Said Chibiki without one bit of fear in her voice.

Two of the ANBU restrained her with seals and rope and one of the picked her up to carry her to the interrogation room. While a few other ANBU tended to Sasuke.

It wasn't too long later that Chibiki saw Konoha. Of course it didn't take very long to get to the interrogation room at the pace they were running at.

The interrogation room was dark and a little creepy looking. Chibiki saw some machines. One of them was large and was probably meant to hold her while the interrogation squad looked through her memories or something. On one side of the container Chibiki saw a man with scars on his face who she guessed was Ibiki and another man with long blonde hair who she guessed was Inoichi.

"All right put the seal on her so we can begin." Said Ibiki. Not too long after he said that did Chibiki see dark and pass out.

Chibiki woke up to a dark prison with her arms and legs bound by metal chains and many seals. Chibiki looked up and saw two ANBU guards.

_Man they really take security seriously here don't they? _Thought Chibiki.

One of the ANBU guards left after Chibiki looked up.

_Probably to tell the Hokage that I'm up and ready to talk to._ Thought Chibiki.

The ANBU returned and stood next to his/her partner while the Hokage walked in.

"Now first things first. Why did you come here and why did you attack Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

**(A/N) Any sorry that it's short but I promise it will be longer next time!**


	7. Chapter 7 Final

**(A/N) Sorry for not posting for a while. Well enough of that let's go on with the story!**

Chibiki sighed. She looked up to the whisker faced blonde in front of her staring down at her not with anger, though she did think that he had some, but with general curiosity written all over his face.

_Well at least he is too mad at me. And he does look like the type to care about other people be they enemies or not._ Thought Chibiki.

"Sure. I mean it's not like I have anything to hide really." Stated Chibiki. She proceeded to tell her story starting from when she met her father Deidara to when she attacked Sasuke.

**One Flashback and about 4 hours later. And I also don't feel like writing a flashback.**

After hearing her tale Naruto closed his eyes and began to think about what he just heard. After what seemed like 10 minutes or so he spoke.

"Alright Chibiki-chan I believe you." Said Naruto. Chibiki relaxed a little at this but still wondered at what her punishment would be for attacking a shinobi of his village.

"What's my punishment Naruto-san?" asked Chibiki.

Naruto looked at her for a few seconds before replying with, "How about you stay as long as we need in prison so we can decide on your fate here in Konoha. Don't worry I'll make sure you aren't killed."

He turned around and exited the room leaving Chibiki and the ANBU guards hidden in the shadows of the room alone.

**Time skip one day.**

Naruto was currently busy giving a death glare at the very large pile of any Hokage's bane and certain end. Paperwork.

Naruto groaned. "Oh if I knew about how much paperwork there was going to be then I probably might not have taken up this position." Naruto leaned back in his chair.

_How did baa-chan survive this? _Naruto mentally wondered.

**Ya know kit. You could just use shadow clones to do the paperwork for you and save you time.** Said the Kyuubi in his mind.

_Kyuubi you are a genius._ Thought Naruto.

Naruto did his famous jutsu and created two shadow clones to do the paperwork. Naruto just relaxed and thought to himself as to why he didn't think of this sooner. Just as he was getting comfortable a messenger came inside his office.

"Hokage-sama the council would like to see you now." Said the random messenger.

"Ok thanks."

The messenger left him to himself alone again in his office.

"Well I better see what those old men and women want." Said Naruto to no one in particular. _Well maybe not all of them are old I guess._ Thought Naruto.

Naruto walked into the council chamber in his formal robe and hat and sat down at the Hokage's seat. He shifted a bit to get comfortable.

"Alright then let's get this over with." Spoke Naruto to the council.

The council chamber was a long room with a lot of light. The table itself was very long going from 6 feet from the back wall to 7 feet from the door. It was also rounded at the end so that the people at the end didn't have to strain their necks to look at the Hokage when he/she spoke. Now the members are for the shinobi side is the heads of all the clans, the academy teacher, the head of the ANBU, and the head of Interrogation and torture. For the civilian side there are as follows: the head of the merchant guild, the head of the hospital (Who by the way isn't Tsunade since she retired), the head of construction, and the head of the civil services department. And the Hokage's two advisors.

But all in all since this was a shinobi matter the civilians didn't get to really vote they were just here for formalities.

"We would like to discuss the current prisoner that was captured while attacking Sasuke Uchiha." Said Ibiki.

"Yes we want to decide on how to punish her. At the very least she needs to be executed to show the world not to mess with Konoha's shinobi." Stated one of Naruto's advisors Amu. (the old advisors died from living too long).

"Now hang on." Started Naruto. "She didn't kill Sasuke even though she did try. And to help convince you all at why se shouldn't be executed is a couple of things. Nara could you please hand over those files I asked you to get."

The head of the Nara clan pulled out the files from kami knows where and handed them over to Naruto. Naruto pulled out the files and laid them on the table.

"If I may ask Hokage-sama but what are those files for?" asked Inoichi.

Naruto looked up at him and smiled. "Glad you asked Inoichi-san. These are files for the mercenary that has been taking jobs for less money than a normal shinobi village would and having a perfect success rate so far." The council members looked at him with curiosity.

"What I have in my hand is the identity of this mercenary and her accomplishments thus far." Said Naruto.

"Wait… her?" Asked the newly appointed Hyuuga clan head Hinata. Naruto nodded his head at her.

"Yes. And this mercenary is the one we currently have inside a cell." Stated Naruto. The whole council gawked at what he had said. Well almost all of them the new Nara head Shikamaru already knew this and kept it secret because of Naruto.

"Then shouldn't we just kill her know so she can't take any more missions from us?" asked the other advisor Domaru.

"No. Because what would that accomplish? Right now I am thinking about the big picture and in this picture I can see her fighting with us and playing a vital role as a shinobi in Konoha. With her power and techniques we could have many powerful shinobi in the future and if she want she could start a clan with those hands of hers and techniques. Our very first demolition and flying clan! Think about how she could benefit us more if she joined us than if we just killed her off now." Finished Naruto while having a satisfied smirk in his head.

_I didn't add a certain reason but that's because saying that someone who attacked a fellow ninja a friend isn't exactly the best argument._ Thought Naruto.

Everyone sat in silence and considered this proposition Naruto had laid out for them. It wasn't until Shikamaru spoke up did the silence break.

"Naruto I believe your decision to be wise, insightful, and have Konoha's best interest in heart is truly going to get us in the right direction for this case. I agree with making her a shinobi of this village as long as she is willing." Spoke Shikamaru.

Naruto nods his head at Shikamaru in thanks for his support. Then the other shinobi began to state their agreement soon after deciding that Naruto and Shikamaru were right.

"Well now that that is settled I can finally say this… This meeting is over! You are dismissed!" said Naruto with happiness in his voice.

**Time skip to noon the next day**

Naruto walked into the cell where Chibiki was currently sitting in.

"So how'd it go?" asked Chibiki while looking at the blonde entering her cell.

"We aren't going to kill you." Chibiki relaxed when he said this. "However." She tensed up at this. "In order for you not to be killed you have to do a couple of things."

"And may I asked what they are?"

"The first is apologizing to Sasuke for attacking him." Chibiki looked angered at this but didn't say anything. "The second is joining our village and become teammates and friends who could work together." Chibiki looked at him with confusion.

"You want me to join you?" asked Chibiki.

Yes was the simple reply.

"Sure I guess. I was kinda getting bored of the mercenary thing anyway. Never got to meet any people and I had no one to travel with so it got kinda lonely." Said Chibiki.

Naruto looked relieved then said, "Also there is one more thing but that is all up to you."

"What is it?"

"Well I'll be straightforward with you. Konoha needs a real demolition clan. Your ability to make things fly and go boom sounds very useful so we want you to start your own clan here in Konoha." Stated Naruto.

"Well I don't see why not. Though it will take a while with just me and I need to think of a last name for it too." She trailed off in her thoughts.

Naruto smiled at that. "Guards! You can release her now we will go to my office to finish *shudders* paperwork." Finished Naruto.

**Epilogue**

And this was the beginning of one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. Chibiki lead a happy life as a Konoichi (spell check?) of Konoha. She happily married to Kakashi (yay right?) and kept the name she chose for her new clan and Kakashi even changed his last name for her. And though she still despised the Uchiha she did tolerate him on missions and even spoke to him on occasions. She had a couple of kids. Three boys and two girls all with mouths on their hands. She did often think of her father Deidara and wondered what he thought of her life right now every now and then. But she was happy right now and hopefully nothing would change that.

**(A/N) Cheesy ending right? No? Maybe? Ah well. And I do know that she accepted Naruto's proposal pretty quickly but oh well I think enough is enough and she should live happily the rest of her life instead of me throwing problems on her. Crap I'm rambling. Anywayz Hope you enjoyed this story if not then at least tolerate.**


End file.
